Sweet Memories on New Years
by ToxicReaper3
Summary: One-shot between Naruto and Hinata getting together for the New Years festival and sharing a sweet treat between one another under the stars with there great friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Toxic: Hey everybody it has been ages since I have updated a story so I'm so sorry….anyways this is a one-shot for a challenge by shadowsandfire. The challenge name is New Years Fireworks Night, where you have to write a one-shot where any of the male characters from Naruto hook up with a female one to watch the fireworks on New Years night. This is my first time writing a one-shot so take it easy on me X3.**

New Years Resolution

An alarm clock rang annoyingly loud as the head of a frisky blond walked up the stairs into his friend's room. He threw open the blinds letting the bright sunlight through the windows as it shone on a tired raven haired Uchiha. Groaning he sat up and turned off the alarm "Naruto what are you doing waking up so damn early in the morning?" Sasuke yelled at him as he proceeded to fling the alarm clock at his head. "Whoa!" Naruto screamed as he ducked before the clock smacked him in the head. "Watch it Sasuke! I was only trying to wake you up because Tsunade-baa chan wanted us to come help with the decorations for the New Years festival" Naruto grumbled at his easily angered friend.

_I have no time for trivial things like that…I have to start training to get stronger then that dobe_ Sasuke thought. Even so Sasuke hesitantly pulled himself out of the bed and got dressed as he followed Naruto down to the location they were setting up at. Pretty much all the rest of the rookies were there. Sasuke saw Sakura bounce over to them with a few lanterns in tow "Sasuke-kun you're finally here!" Sakura said with hearts in her eyes as Sasuke gave the usual "Hn" as his reply. "Ok Naruto I need you to help hang these lanterns up with Kiba and Shikamaru, Sasuke I need you to help _me_ set up a few booths" Sakura said putting extra emphasis on me to show that she wanted him to help her before any of the others. Ever since Sasuke came back to Konoha Sakura has been hanging onto him like bees to a hive. People saw her as annoying once more, of course except Naruto who just wanted her to go out with him more because she is interested in Sasuke again. Going back to the preparations; Kiba, Shikamaru, and Naruto hung up lanterns and other decorations while Ino and Tenten told them whether it was on correctly or not. Of course than we have Sakura, Sasuke, Chouji, and Lee help set up the necessary number of booths. Meanwhile Tsunade was having Shino check inventory with her on the supplies that the people needed to have their stalls.

There were two people missing though. A girl with waist length midnight blue hair and pale lavender colored eyes ran in slightly panting "Sorry I'm l-late T-Tsunade-sama, I couldn't f-find boards f-for t-the signs you wanted m-me to make for t-the festival" the girl stuttered out. Tsunade turned around with a warm smile on her features as she shook her head "Its fine Hinata now I just want you to go on the grass over there and start working on those signs….um Sakura! Go and help Hinata out with them there is a lot of work for only one person to do" Tsunade said, calling out to her apprentice. Sakura looked over and sighed as she nodded, there was slight disappointment in her eyes but since she liked Hinata and thought her to be a nice girl she didn't mind all that much. Running over Sakura helped Hinata carry the signs over and they started on them "So Hinata where is your cousin Neji?" Sakura asked "Oh! U-Um…N-Neji is actually h-helping G-Gai-san with t-the display o-of the f-fireworks t-this year so he has been very b-busy" Hinata said. Sakura was surprised "Wow Neji is working on the fireworks? I never thought he would take up the job" she said as Hinata sweat dropped "Well actually h-he was k-kind of f-forced into i-it by Gai-san" she said. With that the two girls had a good laugh as they continued working in silence.

Sasuke took a small glance over to Hinata and Sakura but quickly turned away when Naruto walked over "So Sasuke who are you thinking of asking to go with you to the festival?" Naruto asked him. Sasuke scrunched his face up in slight annoyance at the fact that he will have to find a date "I don't know…" he said. Naruto pouted as he sighed at his barely social and quiet Uchiha "Come on you got to know who you want to ask, a preferance of some sort something!" Naruto cried out. Hearing the shouts Kiba and Lee ran over, curious as to what they were talking about "What's all the noise for?" Kiba asked "Sasuke doesn't know who he wants to take to the festival" Naruto said "Oh well I'm taking Ino…believe it or not" Kiba said with a smile, Lee crossed his arms "You beautiful youth worry to much about such a thing as romance, as long as you are excited, energetic you will need not fear about having to find a date to have fun" Lee said. The three looked at there bowl haircut, green leotard wearing friend warily "You are going to be the third wheel to Neji and Tenten again huh?" the three asked simultaneously. Lee felt as if an arrow had been shot through his heart as he is seen sitting with his back faced to them and his knees pulled up to his chest with a gloomy vibe around him. You could hear bits of crying coming from him as he popped back up and cried a river of tears "YES! OH DEAR FRIENDS I wish for a lady to be at my arms as welllll~~!" Lee cried as he leaned on to Naruto "Hey Lee eww dude get off" Naruto said as he tried pulling his depressed friend off.

"Anyways, who are the couples this year so far?" Sasuke asked Kiba. He thought for a minute as Akamaru came to his side and he gave him a pet "Well it would be Ino and I, Shikamaru and Temari since she is coming over for a visit, Neji and Tenten, Lee is tagging along with the previous couple and Chouji doesn't really care since he mostly goes for the food so I don't think it concerns him all that much" Kiba said. Sasuke nodded "Wait what about Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata?" Sasuke asked "Oh well Naruto has been trying to ask Sakura out to the festival and Hinata well…I don't really know but I have a strong feeling that she might try to ask out Naruto even if she fails at it" Kiba said. Sasuke sighed, he figured that Hinata would try and ask the dobe. It was an idiotic love triangle between those three; Naruto loves Sakura and Hinata loves Naruto, Sakura doesn't like Naruto and Naruto doesn't like Hinata that way. He swore it was frustrating at times just watching the three of them even near each other at the same time.

Tsunade continued watching as everybody worked on set up. She had to scold at least three of them for falling down on to a booth when they were hanging decorations, she should have put Shino there instead. Not only that Naruto had run to get more decorations and when he got back he couldn't stop in time so he knocked over all the booths. Well let's just say the others didn't really let him get away with that since they had to set it all up again.

Hours past later and soon everyone finished setting up. Sakura and Hinata were putting the finishing touches on the signs as Naruto and Sasuke walked over. Sakura had stars in her eyes as she looked at Sasuke; the festival is tomorrow night _is he going to ask me to the festival?_ She thought. Naruto looked nervous and fidget a little as he looked at Sakura "Sakura w-will you go to the festival with me tomorrow?" he asked. Sakura let out an exasperated sigh "Naruto we went over this, I don't want to go with you and I won't go with you no matter how many times you ask!" Sakura shouted at him as he hung his head down, Hinata looked at Naruto, her long crush, being down "So stop asking if I want to-" Sakura started to say, but Hinata stopped her "S-Sakura-chan! S-Stop picking on Naruto h-he just wants to h-have a fun time with y-you at the festival because he…l-likes you so you should g-give him a chance" Hinata said sternly, albeit she was stuttering but she still said it as so.

Sakura was surprised that Hinata spoke up to her like that. Sasuke was more surprised at Hinata since she loved Naruto and wanted him to go with her but suggested that Sakura give him a chance. Sakura looked to Naruto as she smiled "Y-You're right Hinata…I' am harsh on him, I should give him a chance. So Naruto if you don't mind is it ok if I still go with you to the festival?" Sakura asked him this time. Perking up right away Naruto gave his signature foxy grin as he nodded "Of course it's fine, oh my goodness thanks so much Hinata!" Naruto said as he headed straight home and soon after so did Sakura. Then only Sasuke and Hinata were left in slight silence.

While heading home Naruto thought for awhile. He wondered why Hinata did that for him _I mean all the others would do is point and laugh at me after wards…especially Kiba, that stupid mutt_ Naruto thought. He always knew Hinata was really nice and weird so he could never read her thoughts for some reason. When he was almost home he bumped into Ino "Naruto watch it! I'm carrying really expensive vases right now so if you make me knock them over I'll Ino" he said. Ino looked at him "Say Naruto you look a little confused, what's on your mind?" Ino asked him "Well I can't figure out why Hinata helped me get Sakura to go to the festival with me" Naruto said. Hearing the words coming straight from Ino, the lighter blond almost fainted, but she held herself together. Ino couldn't understand a little either, until she began thinking "Well Hinata is like that Naruto, she has a really kind and warm personality so I wouldn't be that surprised if she helped you with something like that" Ino said as Naruto nodded "I see" he replied to her. _Even though she almost fainted from shock herself, well I'll just keep that to myself so she doesn't hit me_ Naruto thought. "I guess that explains a few things but not _why_ she helped me" Naruto said. Ino could not have met anyone dumber…ever; she couldn't begin to think how Naruto didn't get why she helped him. "Naruto…don't you remember? It's because she loved you" Ino said with slight annoyance, if he said he forgot she wouldn't care about dropping the vases, she was going to punch him into oblivion _How can you forget when a girl confesses to you with her heart and soul while trying to protect you at the same time? If a guy did that to me I would be his forever_ Ino thought. "Nope haven't got a clue" Naruto said as he received a hard punch right in the arm for that, if you listened well you could probably hear that something cracked as well. "Alright since you have seemed to forget I'll fill you in on what Sakura told me that she saw" Ino said.

_**Flashback~**_

_Pein stood hovering over Naruto as he broke off a small piece of the many stakes that he had impaled into Naruto's body to get him to stay put. Naruto could feel a surge of Pein's chakra coming into his body as he winced and scrunched his face up in displeasure."I've avoided vital spots and kept them shallow, but you will no longer be able to move on your own" Pein said. Naruto closed his eyes before he heard someone shouting at him "Don't listen to anything he says boy! Snap out of it. You are the child of prophecy, the savior of this world; remember that Jiraiya-boy and Pa sacrificed themselves because they believed in that! So you can't give up! If you give up now I'll never forgive-" Ma tried to finish saying, but Pein got slightly annoyed as he used his powers and blasted her away "Noisy frog" Pein commented as Naruto snapped his head up at Pein "You bastard!" he said. Turning to Naruto Pein held out his hand as his eyes shifted a little making a black dot that looked like his pupils "I guess I'll be taking you now boy" Pein said. _

_ The sound of running footsteps could be heard in the back as someone shouted for someone else to come back. "Lady Hinata!" someone called out, it was Hinata; she jumped into the air and came down with an attempted attack on Pein to keep him away from Naruto, Pein had avoided her and jumped back with ease. Getting up, Hinata stood in a small crater as she glanced to Naruto __How cruel__ she thought as she turned her head to face Pein __Restricting Naruto's movements with those poles__ Hinata thought. "I won't let you hurt Naruto anymore!" Hinata called out to him. Pein stood unmoving as he looked at her "Reinforcements?" Pein asked. "Why did you come out here? Get away quickly! You're no match…" Naruto said as Hinata cut in quietly "I know" she had said "I'm just being…selfish" Hinata said "What are you talking about? Don't put yourself in danger like this!" Naruto said to Hinata. "I'm here because I want to be" Hinata replied to him "This time…I'm going to be saving you Naruto." Naruto was listening to her as Hinata continued "I was always crying and giving up before even trying. I made the wrong turns so many times…But you helped me find my way, and take the correct path Naruto. I always chased after you, I wanted to catch up to you, I wanted to walk beside you all this time, and I wanted to be at your side always!" Hinata said, Naruto's face softened up a bit as he continued hearing her "You changed me Naruto! Your smile is what saved me! That's why I'm not afraid to die…if it means I can protect you!" Hinata declared, Naruto was shocked and speechless. Hinata smiled softly and kindly "Because…I love you Naruto" Hinata confessed. After for so many years she finally told him she loved him._

_ Taking her stance Hinata looked to Pein, a look of determination on her dropped a stake out of his sleeve as Hinata activated her glanced to the side slightly before quickly turning around she kicked at a pole and broke a chunk of it off. Both guys were surprised as Hinata tried going for another one, but Pein quickly intercepted and blew her away. Hinata got up after stopping "What?" she said surprised by the power, wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth away, she continued as she ran towards jumped up and tried hitting another one off but Pein stopped her and threw her aside "Hinata!" Naruto screamed at her. Hinata sat up as she looked towards Pein and Naruto, a trickle of blood dropped down her face __I can't get near Naruto…I must do something!__ She thought. Getting up Hinata moved her hair out of her face and shifting her hands into a stance Hinata then pulled them back to her side, forming a fist on both hands. Hinata started accumulating chakra onto her fists as it soon formed into the shapes of lions __I can't let it end here, if there is even the slightest chance…__ Hinata thought. The lions then flared up with power as Hinata leaned forward slightly "Gentle step: Twin Lion Fists!" Hinata shouted out as she started towards them once more. Coming at Pein to the side Hinata swiped hits at him that he dodged every single time. Aiming once more with her right hand at Pein, somewhere Nagato used a lot of power and he coughed upo blood making Pein freeze for a bit. Hinata landed the punch right at Pein surprising both her and Naruto. Not hesitating she quickly turned around to Naruto __Now's my chance!__ Hinata thought as she quickly took out one of the poles. __One more time!__ She thought as she pulled her arm back to strike out another pole, as she did Pein recovered and sent her into the air. She landed back down with a loud crash as Naruto kept trying to call out to her._

_ "Hey! Hinata…damn it, Hinata!" Naruto shouted, slowly she opened her eyes as Naruto was relieved "Hinata!" he said once more. Hinata tried to get up but fell back down, she then lifted herself up once more, holding onto her stomach with one arm she slowly limped over to even coming close she fell down once more, getting back up Hinata looked near tears as she continued over to him "Stop it…don't come over hear Hinata" Naruto said Naruto's comment she continued on, she remembered flashes back to the Chuunin exam where Naruto supported her in her fight against Neji, where she sat next to him in the first part of the exam, and before the final round of the exams when he said that he kind of liked people like her. A mere feet or two from Naruto she dropped down once more but didn't give up, she proceeded to crawl the rest of the way there, Naruto couldn't look anymore so he faced down. Pein looking at all of this as he watched her crawl to him "I don't understand" he commented "Why would someone weak like you, try to resist?" Pein said as Hinata grasped onto the pole that was impaled through Naruto's hands. Hinata could feel Pein's chakra through them "Why fight me?" she heard him say "Knowing…that you'll die?" Pein said once more. Holding more tightly on to the pole Hinata said "I don't go back on what I say. Because…that's my ninja way…" Hinata smiled in slight pain at Narut. His eyes were wide with shock that she remembered what he had declared so long ago._

_ In horror Naruto watched as Hinata was forcibly lifted into the air by Pein's powers and then slammed back down into the ground in front of his eyes. Slipping out a pole from his sleeves Pein stabbed Hinata with it. "It was just like this…My parents were killed before my very eyes, by ninja from the Hidden Leaf" Pein said. He looked at Naruto "Out of love, sacrifice is born…" he said as Naruto listened but was focused on the blood that seeped out from under the rocks where Hinata lie in silence "Hate is born and we are able to know pain" Pein finished as Naruto didn't realize anything anymore. His heart beat once before his eyes are changed to a fierce glowing red "Yes…Know pain"he said, over there a blast of power sent Sakura stumbling back a bit as she looked up "What's that?" she commented cautiously. A dark surge of powerful Kyuubi chakra surrounded Naruto "Do you hate me?" Pein said as Naruto gave a roar._

_**End of Flashback!~~**_

Naruto's eyes widened as he listened to the story over once again after experiencing it long ago when he fought Pein. He remembered once more, that one event in his life that made him respect Hinata forever. She had stood up to Pein, someone that was literally out of her league to fight against. Hinata did it anyways in order to protect him and when she got impaled with the pole by Pein he thought she had died. Luckily Sakura had healed her before it got to serious. Naruto had gone into a furious rage at Pein for him doing that. "Wow I can't believe I almost forgot about all that" Naruto said "Yeah but you did forget, you didn't even respond to her feelings after the entire catastrophe had ended" Ino said. Naruto nodded "Right I see…Ino here take the vases" Naruto said as he ran to go find Hinata. When he found her Sasuke was still with her.

Sasuke sat down next to Hinata as he looked over to the stands and decorations. The wind blew through softly and peacefully as Sasuke turned back to Hinata who held a sort of sadness within her eyes. He knew she didn't want to show it since he was there, but he knew anyways, since Hinata was like an open book at times like these. Brushing the hair out of her face he pat her back "You know…you are way to nice Hinata" Sasuke said. She looked up to the Uchiha boy who had barely every spoken to her before unless he had to, he is telling her that she is way too nice? It was true though as she felt Sasuke's warm hand patting her back, trying to comfort her. He didn't really know how to comfort someone so he felt a bit uncomfortable himself but nevertheless he still stayed there with her. "How am I…to n-nice?" Hinata asked him, Sasuke looked at her incredulously. Man she gave him full of surprises today, she didn't even know how she is too nice. Looking up into the tree Sasuke thought for a bit before he knew what to say, "Well for one thing you helped Naruto get Sakura even though you liked him, you help anybody anytime no matter what, and a whole long list of other things" Sasuke said. When he turned his head down to look back at her she was pouting, that made his cheeks flush up incredibly _H-How can she l-look so cute doing something a-as simple as pouting?_ Sasuke thought. "I'm sorry I'm so incredibly nice Sasuke-san" she said a bit frustrated with the stutter gone in her voice. Since Naruto was not there and she had already forgotten about her heart break a minute ago she didn't have to be so nervous. Sasuke gave a small chuckle as he ruffled her hair "Mew!~ Hey" Hinata said as she looked up, Sasuke's hand still on her head, she saw Sasuke giving a warm smile to her. Hinata instantly blushed from seeing it as she looked back down "Hey well if you don't mind going to the festival tomorrow with someone as stiff as me then I'll be happy to go with someone as nice as you" Sasuke teased as Hinata huffed "Fine ok" she replied to him "Pick you up at say around 6:00?" he said as Hinata nodded. The two then stood up and went there separate ways home both not understanding a thing they just did.

_Did everyone remember and know that she loved me besides me? _Naruto thought as he sighed. He ran after her once more "Hey Hinata" Naruto called to her as Hinata looked back to see the blond hair and blue eyes she knew and loved, or rather she's chosen to give him to Sakura. "What is it Naruto-kun?" she asked him "Hey Hinata-chan you're not stuttering" Naruto pointed out. Hinata smiled as she nodded "Well I don't really feel all that nervous anymore" Hinata stated, Naruto nodded and wondered how he should go about with asking her "Hinata?" he said "Yes Naruto-kun?" Hinata replied. Naruto looked up to her "Ino just reminded me and told me why you helped me get Sakura-chan, I can't believe that I almost forgot about you sacrificing yourself to try and protect me a long time ago when we fought Pein" Naruto said. Hinata's eyes showed a hint of happiness as she nodded "Yes I did, like I confessed on that day it was because I loved you and if I was able to do anything to protect you from Pein I wouldn't have minded even if I died on that very day" Hinata said, Naruto smiled truly towards Hinata "I've never really met anyone who would actually be willing to go through all that for me, you were so determined that day to help me Hinata, I was able to see it all in your eyes that you meant everything you said" Naruto said. Before he knew it he had walked Hinata all the way home. Naruto never knew how much fun it was to talk with Hinata and how great of a person she is. "Well Naruto-kun thanks for walking me home, I appreciate it" she said as Hinata turned to walk inside "H-Hinata wait!" Naruto called to her "What is it?" she asked "I was wondering…will you be my girlfriend?" he asked her. Hinata was shocked to hear these very words because she never thought Naruto would utter them out of his own mouth. The two stood in a slightly tense yet comfortable silence "N-Naruto…um I don't know can you let me think about it?" Hinata asked as he smiled and nodded "Tell me tomorrow at the festival if you can, there is no rush to it though so take your time" Naruto said as he ran off after Hinata walked into her home.

The next night it was the night to kick off the New Years with a fun and upbeat festival. Everyone was already there early to get a spot for the fireworks before they went off to explore the booths. Sasuke had reserved a great spot underneath a cherry blossom tree that had a great view for him and Hinata. Sasuke then went to go pick her up. Knocking on the door Sasuke found that Hiashi had answered it "Hello Hyuuga-san" Sasuke said as Hiashi scoffed "Just make sure to respect my daughter Uchiha" Hiashi said as Hinata walked over. Sasuke's eyes widened, she looked absolutely beautiful. Hinata wore a dark purple yukata that had lavender and blue flowers around it, she wore her in cute twin tails with a pink and white fabric flower _Kanzashi*_ in her hair."You look amazingly beautiful" Sasuke said as Hinata blushed and smiled "Ahem!" Hiashi said clearing his throat "Oh excuse me Hiashi-san we will be leaving, I will walk home Hinata promptly after the festival ends" Sasuke said "Make sure that you do" he said as he walked back into the house. The two made there way to the festival in a comfortable silence. After setting there things down Hinata and Sasuke went to the booths.

The two were having the time of there lives eating takoyaki*, dango*, and yakisoba*. While Sasuke went to get drinks, Hinata saw a game where you guessed in which cup the ball was in. Naruto had arrived at the festival and saw Hinata "Sakura-chan can you wait here a moment?" he asked of her "Sure Naruto" Sakura replied as he walked towards her direction. Turning on her Byakugan she went over and played winning each and every time until Sasuke came back and Naruto had walked over. The two sweat dropped and laughed as Sasuke handed her the drink after taking the four stuffed toys she won "I didn't know you were a gambler like that Hinata Hyuuga" Sasuke said with amusement "Yes well I just thought I would try it since I thought it would be fun" Hinata said happily as she took a sip of her drink. "Hinata wow you look beautiful tonight" Naruto said as he cut in. Sasuke glared at him, wondering what the dobe was doing here when he is supposed to be with Sakura tonight. "Hello Naruto-kun and thank you"Hinata said "Say Hinata do you have the answer? Or do you need time?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked between the two as he thought for a moment _what did Naruto ask her that he wanted to know the answer to right now?_ He thought "I'm sorry Naruto I still just don't know yet" Hinata said as Naruto shrugged "Like I said Hinata, I'm not forcing you to answer right now when you figure it out just come to me" Naruto said as he waved to them and walked back to Sakura. Sasuke nodded as he spotted a game and told Hinata to wait there, he needed to get her attention back on him. After two minutes he came back with a goldfish in a bag "I won the prize for you" he said "Thank you Sasuke-kun" Hinata said. She was glad that she hadn't stuttered yet in awhile, and knew that she is comfortable around the both of them enough now to not be as nervous.

After Naruto got back to Sakura she looked warily at him "What did you talk to Sasuke and Hinata about Naruto?" she asked. Naruto gave his signature grin "Oh nothing really Sakura" he said as Ino came over with Kiba "Nothing really Naruto?" Ino asked, as a mischievous grin was placed on her features. Sakura stood up, tonight she was wearing a dark red yukata that had a few yellow stars and pink flowers on it, and she had her hair tied up in a ponytail. Ino on the other hand wore a vibrant purple yukata that had sapphire blue and lavender flowers on it, and her hair was actually down tonight instead of being up. "Shut it Ino" Naruto said to her "No Naruto I want to know" Sakura said. Ino crossed her arms as Kiba looked at the three of them "Well hey guys let's change the subject" Kiba said "Ino! You look very cute with your hair down, you should leave it like that sometimes it makes you look stunning" Kiba complimented. Ino turned to Kiba with hearts in her eyes "Really Kiba? Aww that is so sweet, you really know how to compliment a girl" she said as she hugged his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Well we are going to get going to our spot for the fireworks, bye Sakura and Naruto" Kiba said as the two couples walked away. Naruto sighed in relief but realized that Sakura will not let the subject go "Naruto, I asked you what it was about, answer me now or I'll punch you into the next village" Sakura threatened. Naruto put up his hands in surrender as he nodded "Ok alright" he said. "Yesterday Ino reminded me of what happened between Pein, Hinata, and I a year or two ago because I asked her why she helped me get you to go out with me to the festival" Naruto said. Sakura's eyes softened and she understood "I see so did you ask her to be your girlfriend?" she asked Naruto. He gave a silent nod and braced himself in case she punched him "No don't worry Naruto, I figured you would say that. I think you and Hinata would make a cute couple and I know you will treat her right" Sakura said "Let's go over to Sasuke and Hinata then cause I want to watch the fireworks with my best friend and Hinata" Naruto said. Naruto and Sakura then gathered there things and hurried over to them.

Sasuke and Hinata were a bit flabbergasted at the fact that Sakura and Naruto wanted to join them to see the fireworks. Sasuke thought that the two would want some alone time to make out or something and Hinata thought pretty much the same things along those lines. "Hey Hinata, Naruto told me about what he asked you" Sakura said "Are you made Sakura-chan? If so I'm really, really sorry…" Hinata said before Sakura held her hand up to cut her off "It is fine I'm not mad" she said as Hinata sighed in relief. Sasuke felt frustrated now as he looked at them, he wanted to know what was up so he asked Sakura and she whispered it to him the whole charade of the battle and what happened. Sasuke's eyes saddened as he looked over to Hinata _Will she choose her long time crush that she did all that for over me? Hinata probably will, I mean she waited for how many years until now that he actually remembers and asks her out_ Sasuke thought. He honestly felt uneasy because he liked Hinata, Sasuke felt a sort of connection to her and knew that whatever problems he ever had, and if he talked to her she would understand them all. Knowing Naruto he must have realized that Hinata had liked him even before everything when everybody else hated him, he must know now that Hinata has always been there for him. "Hinata" Naruto and Sasuke both said at the same time "Eh?" Hinata said as she looked at the both of them. Naruto glared at Sasuke and vice versa "Who do you like the most?" the two asked simultaneously. Hinata felt like she was shrinking under there anxious stares; Sakura punched the two of them lightly on the arm, which for Sakura lightly would still mean that it hurt. "You guys shouldn't pressure poor Hinata when she decides is the time she'll decide" Sakura said. "Sorry Hinata" Naruto said as Sasuke nodded.

It was finally time for the fireworks as the four sat down. You can feel the tension between Sasuke and Naruto, but Hinata and Sakura tried ignoring it. The fireworks started and it was like an explosion of beautiful colors in the night sky. The pictures in the fireworks were the Konoha leaf symbol, flower, regular shapes of fireworks, and a teddy bear, even a firework of Tsunade's face was incorporated into the show. Sasuke slipped his arm around Hinata's waist and pulled her closer to him since he saw that she was shivering a little bit. Naruto saw this action and in turn pulled Sasuke away and pulled Hinata closer to him instead. Both these actions made Hinata blush furiously and she had no idea what to then gave her a light kiss as he received a glare from Sasuke, Sasuke did the same to Hinata. Right about now Hinata was feeling pretty dizzy and light headed from the kisses. Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't let either one have the lead; looking at them Hinata felt slight tears in her eyes. She just wanted to have fun tonight with everyone. Naruto saw the tears start to form in her eyes as he apologized and pet her head, giving her a kiss on the forehead "I'm sorry Hinata, I'm sorry we won't do it right now" Naruto said as Hinata hugged him, snuggling up to Naruto. Naruto wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. Sasuke saw that he had lost; with a smile he was glad at least the dobe got her because he knew that Naruto would treat her right. Sasuke glanced over to Sakura who looked lonely, since the two of them were fighting over Hinata without realizing Sakura was still there. "Hey Sakura you ok?" Sasuke asked as she looked over to him "Yeah I'm alright Sasuke-kun" she said. Sasuke thought that Sakura was actually really decent today, she also looked pretty in her yukata and she didn't feel as clingy. He pulled Sakura close this time and hugged her "Sorry if Naruto and I made you feel uncomfortable by our actions tonight Sakura" Sasuke said. Sakura was blushing and she shook her head "It's ok" she answered. The two boys leaned down to there new dates and both each gave a meaningful kiss to the ones they now knew they loved. In that instant they all felt a spark between one another and as they kissed the last firework of the night exploded into the air and it turned out to be a heart and the words saying "Happy New Years." Later that night Naruto walked her home "Why are you walking her home?" Hiashi asked "I'm going out with her now" Naruto said. Hiashi almost fainted since Naruto is a known to be a bit hyperactive. Hiashi shook the thoughts away and smiled faintly, he knew Naruto was honorable in most of his actions at times though so he accepted "Alright ok well I'm fine with it" Hiashi said. Hinata smiled happily as she kissed Naruto's cheek good night making Hiashi actually fall faint as Neji who got home earlier caught him and brought him in, Hinata followed as Naruto waved good bye and walked home himself.


	2. Descriptions

Kanzashi- Japanese hair ornament

Yukata- Light cotton Japanese garment usually worn during summer but can be worn for festivals and other events.

Dango- Japanese dumplings usually made with Mochiko which is a rice flour

Yakisoba- fried noodles often served at Japanese festivals but actually originates from China as there chow mein

Takoyaki- Japanese dumpling made of batter, diced or whole baby octopus, tempura scraps, pickled ginger, green onion, and topped with okonomiyaki sauce, ponzu, green laver (aonori), and Katsuobushi (fish shavings)


End file.
